Moon Soldier
by Catherine Scaramouche
Summary: Usagi Tsukino is a seemingly normal girl, except that she is the guardian of Light, Sailor Moon. With the help of a mysterious woman, she fights evil while pining for a girl in a mask. But not all is as it seems, and even the smallest things can cause devastating changes. A Sailor Moon retelling with many twists and turns to a classic story.


**Moon Soldier**

**Episode One: The Girl**

* * *

In the school's courtyard, Usagi Tsukino stared at the paper in her hands. Not just any old piece of paper, a test. A test with '30%' written on it in red.

"I'm going to die," She lamented. "I can't let Mom see this!"

The blond boy next to her shook his head. "Usagi," He said calmly, if somewhat annoyed. "Mom is _not _going to kill you just because of a bad grade!"

"You don't know that!" Said Usagi. "Besides, at least _you _never have to worry. You're a _genius _compared to me." She put her hand to her head melodramatically. "Oh, Akira! Pray that I survive the beast that is the angry mom!"

The boy, Akira, could only role his eyes. "Naru's coming," He said. Usagi, the test forgotten momentarily, shot her hands up and waved. "Naru! Over here!" She shouted.

Naru, holding a lunch bag, complied and sat with the siblings. " Did you guys hear about the jewelry robbery last night?" She breathed.

"Were you worried that they would come to your store?" Akira asked. Naru nodded.

"Thank goodness Sailor V got to them first," Naru sighed in relief. "My mom was planning for a huge sale today. Can't imagine what would happen if all of the jewelry was gone."

"Really, Sailor V was there?" Usagi gasped excitedly before a pause. "Wait, Sailor what?"

"Usagi..." Akira mentally slapped himself. "Sailor V has been _everywhere _in the news lately. She's a _frickin' super hero come to life. _And you say you've _never heard of her until now?!_"

Usagi grinned sheepishly. "Um, I'm not very observant?" She muttered.

"You know what, maybe Mom will kill you when she sees your test!" He said.

"Don't say that, Akira!" Usagi nearly cried. "I can't help if I'm dumb!"

"Sorry Usa," Akira said sincerely. "I shouldn't have said that, you're right."

"You know," Naru spoke up quickly to change the subject. "You guys or more than welcome to come over to our store after school. Big sale and all."

"You mean it?" Usagi asked, already in a better mood. "Do you guys have pearls?"

"Of course!" Naru replied, sighing dreamily. "And diamonds, sapphires, and did I mention the gold?"

"Oh, I wished I had pretty jewels!" Usagi said, full of joy.

"Girls will be girls," Akira sighed as he read his book, his sister and her friend blabbering all-the-while.

* * *

"Akira," Usagi groaned as she, Naru, and Akira walked towards Osa-P, Naru's family store.. "You didn't have to come with me, you know!"

"All for your own protection, Usa," He said simply.

"Over-protective," Usagi muttered to herself, winning her a glare from Akira.

"Hey, Naru?" Akira asked. "What's with that huge crowd over there?"

Naru's eyes-widened as she saw the aforementioned crowed. "That's right in front of our store!" She started to sprint to the store, the two Tsukino siblings following suit.

"Naru!" Usagi whined. "I can't run that fast! Waaaaiiiiiit!"

Sure enough, there was indeed a huge crowd in front of Osa-P, mostly of women. The three teens barely managed to make it through with their lives, and finally entered the store. Unfortunately, it wasn't much better inside.

"This is what Black Friday must be like," Said Akira (A statement which Usagi didn't understand). People were arguing over different kinds of beautiful jewelry, pushing each other, getting into cat fights (For lack of a better term); pure chaos.

"I want to go home!" Usagi gulped upon seeing the customers.

"I'm sure my mom is here somewhere," Naru said, trying to sound positive. "Hopefully we'll find her before we all get-"

Akira grabbed Naru's arm and pulled her towards him, right before a duo of women fell onto the ground kicking and punching each other. "-Killed," Naru finished, clearly afraid.

Usagi bit her lip, and Akira looked at Naru. "Sorry Naru, but I don't think jewelry is worth risking our lives. Right, Usa?" He turned to his sister, who was no longer there. "Usagi?!" He panicked. He spun around to see Usagi against the wall, face first.

"Someone pushed me," She said. "Ow."

"I'll take care of this mess," Naru sighed. "You two go back to civilization."

* * *

"Akira?" Usagi asked once they were a good distance from Osa-P.

"Yeah?"

"You think I could just throw the test away?" She said in all honesty. "I mean, she'll never know..."

"I had the same test too, you know that?" Akira pointed out. "I'd have to get rid of my non-crummy test unless you want Mom to get suspicious."

"How about I avoid Mom?" She continued. "I could stay in my room forever and she won't ever notice. Or I could-"

"How childish," Said a voice from behind.

The Tsukino siblings turned around to see a girl. Her short black hair slightly covered her blue eyes. She wore a leather jacket that almost looked purple along with dark-blue skinny jeans and black boots. She looked like trouble.

The girl (Who easily towered over Usagi), cocked an eyebrow at Usagi. "You can't avoid your mother forever. Your mother will find out sooner or later, might as well admit you suck at tests and get it over with."

Usagi's face turned red. "You don't know what you're talking about! She'll never know for as long as I live!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Fine. Be a recluse. Live in your bedroom forever."

Usagi growled before Akira dragged her off. "Usagi, I will _not _let you get into a fight," He shook his head. "Home. _Now_."

Before disappearing from view, Usagi stuck her tongue out at the girl. "Meanie!"

* * *

"Finally!" Usagi said as she landed on her bed. "Oh sleep, here I come! I don't wanna study ever again!"

To Usagi, this was a well-deserved rest. After being forced to stay outside for half-an-hour ("I knew you couldn't keep it a secret forever," Akira chided her afterwords) she dropped her school bag on the ground and headed for the bed. She considered it her best decision yet.

Usagi wrapped herself in the comforter as she tried to dose off, smiling.

* * *

_She was running in a wasteland under a starry-sky. Her long blonde hair flowed behind her as she looked ahead and saw a figure in blue._

"_Disa eri mnemoso?" The figure asked in a voice neither male-nor-female. It couldn't have been more than a whisper, but she heard as if they had yelled. The figure looked up into the sky, where what appeared the Moon shone bright._

_She followed their gaze and stared at the beauty it held. She looked back at the figure, who stared at her sadly, as if they knew something was about to happen._

_She ran towards them, but in a split-second, there was a terrible sound. Above, the Moon had crumbled to bits._

* * *

Usagi awoke in a cold-sweat, the words "Disa eri mnemoso?" lingering through her mind. She couldn't even figure out what they meant, but at the same time she felt that she _had _heard them before. But where?

As she pondered the question, she failed to notice that something- or rather, someone was in the room with her.

"Usagi Tsukino," A feminine voice declared. "I have been searching for you for a long time."

Usagi finally realized that sitting at the end of the bed was a woman with impossibly long black hair and bright blue eyes. Her black jacket and yellow dress were slightly dirty, though they somehow did not detract from the woman's air of authority. Usagi stared at her with wide eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't have you screaming," The woman said calmly. Usagi's urge to scream only grew.

"MAAAAA-" Before Usagi could finish, the woman had already covered her mouth.

"Let me explain before you start screaming!" The woman demanded, clearly growing frustrated. "Once I explain, I'll let go. Got it?"

Usagi nodded in fear more than anything else. "Good. I have been watching you, Usagi Tsukino; for the past several months I've watched, seeing if you were worthy for the task that I'm about to give you. I have gift for you, Usagi." - Usagi perked up at the mention of a 'gift'- "With this gift, you can change yourself into a Sailor Senshi, a guardian of Light. Do you accept?" Usagi nodded again, though it seemed she did not entirely understand. "Good."

She removed her hand from Usagi's mouth. "My name is Luna, by the way," She said as she pulled from her jacket pocket a golden brooch. In the center was a crescent moon right-side up, and it held four gems; one blue, one red, one green, and one orange. Luna put it in Usagi's hands.

"Oh, mysterious homeless lady, I love it!" Usagi squealed in absolute delight. "I can't wait to show it to Naru and Akira and-" She glanced at Luna, who was definitely _not _amused. "Uh, so what do I do?" She asked nervously.

"All you have to do is say, "Moon Prism Power! Serani!"" Luna instructed. Once again, Usagi felt that the last word sounded familiar.

"What does that mean?" Asked Usagi.

"I forgot," Luna said. "People these day don't know Ancient Celestian. It means 'Peaceful'. I'll explain more later, just say the words."

Usagi shrugged and shouted, "Moon Prism Power! Serani!"

She was not sure what she was expecting. Certainly she wasn't expecting a burst of light from the brooch.

Suddenly Usagi was no longer in her school uniform. Rather, her new clothes were only vaguely similar in comparison; Blue over-skirt, collar. Pink under-skirt, leotard, gloves, bows, choker, and boots. In her hair were pearls and strange pink and gold circles on her hair buns. Her ears had golden Moon earrings in them (She noted that her mother would kill her if she saw them), and she wore a tiara around her forehead.

"Luna!" She exclaimed. "What happened to me?!"

"You're none other than Sailor Moon," Luna stated as if it were a simple fact. "I have a mission for you, Sailor Moon. A mission that concerns the entire world."

* * *

Naru knew something was up with her mother. Sure, every mother had her moments of eccentricity, but what her mother was doing right now was absolutely worrying. She had cut jewelry prices to insane lows, had pretty much forced people to buy gems and necklaces. Naru was just waiting until she started throwing rings at people on the street.

It was getting late when Naru started to get this weird feeling that something was about. It was as if there was a dark cloud over the store, so big it would engulf the place and everyone in it. She tried to ignore, to distract herself with her mother's increasingly worrying antics as she was talking to a costumer.

"And it is only 1189 yen!" Her mother said, pushing a pair of diamond earrings into some poor woman's frightened face. "Take it! Take it! _Take it!_"

"But I don't want it!" The woman muttered. "I was just window shopping today. I don't even need those!"

"But they're so cheap!" Naru's mother exclaimed. "And they'll make you look absolutely beautiful. After all, a woman has no worth if she doesn't look beautiful, right?"

"Mom!" Naru nearly shouted. "Stop harassing her! She doesn't want the earrings!"

Her mother turned around to face her. Or rather, her head turned around in an inhumanly way. "Go away, sweetie," She said in a deadpan tone. The other woman looked as if she was about to faint at the sight. "I'll take care of you myself, you little brat."

Her body had rapidly changed; she now looked corpse-like, her hair in tangles, and her eye sockets dark and empty. Her left arm stretched out and grabbed a terrified Naru's neck. "Y- you're _not my mother_! Where is she?"

"Don't worry," The creature said, still in the same tone. "You'll join her soon enough."

Naru screamed. "Help! Oh God, someone help me!"

And as if some divine force had answered her, the store's door had opened, revealing...

"Don't you dare hurt her, youma!" A girl in a strange uniform shouted. "I am the Guardian of Light, Sailor Moon!"

The youma's head turned around again. "A Sailor Senshi? How interesting." She turned back to Naru and whispered into her ear. "I'll take care of you later, you'll see." She dropped Naru onto the floor, hard.

Facing Sailor Moon, the youma smirked. "This should be easy," She said with a snap of her fingers. "Servants of the Dark Kingdom! Arise!"

Sailor Moon looked at her questionably. "What do you-"

Before she could finish her statement, Sailor Moon was suddenly grabbed by freezing-cold hands from behind. Zombie-like women filled the store, their eyes blank. They held onto her limbs with great force, leaving her unable to get free.

"Rip her apart," The youma told the women coldly. "Make sure there isn't a shred of her left."

"Luuuunnnnnaaaaaa!" Sailor Moon shrieked. "Heeeeeeellllp meeeee! I don't wanna diiiieeeee!"

The women started to pull on her limbs, scratching at her skin. Sailor Moon's eyes filled with tears as the pain increased. "Please, help!"

Right then something miraculous happened: She found herself released from her bondage and in the arms of a stranger. It was a woman in a black mini-dress with a red bow, a white mask, and a cape. She looked at Sailor Moon. "I'm here to help," She said. "You're not too hurt, are you?"

Sailor Moon sniffled. "I thought I was gonna die."

"Sailor Moon!" Luna ran towards her. "They tried to keep me away, but I-" She noticed the woman. "-Who are you?"

"No time," Said the woman. "We need to defeat the youma."

"You're right," Luna stated, back to business. "Sailor Moon, I need you to say these words: "Moon Tiara Boomerang!""

Sailor Moon swallowed. "But I dont wan-"

"Do it," Said the woman. "You _can _do it."

Sailor Moon looked into her eyes and saw something in them. She faced the youma and removed her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" She repeated as she threw the tiara at the monster.

With aim that surprised even Sailor Moon, it hit the youma right at the neck, decapitating it. Sailor Moon paled as the youma disintegrated into dust. "Luna, did I just do that?"

The women that had filled the shop collapsed the moment the tiara hit the youma. Now they were awakening in a daze.

"I'm sorry, Sailor Moon," Luna told her. " I didn't know it would be so hard the first time around. Now, you, miss-" Luna was about to speak to their new companion, only to find that the woman was gone.

"Luna, where did she go?" Sailor Moon asked. Luna didn't have an answer.

* * *

The next day, Usagi listened to Naru during lunch. "My mom is going to be OK, they said," She sighed in relief. "I can't believe they were able to find her! Oh Usagi, it's a good thing you weren't there."

Usagi only nodded. Unknown to Naru, she _was _there. She wanted so badly to tell her best friend that she somehow became a super hero, but Luna's words echoed in her mind.

"_We need to keep this a secret. We can't risk your identity getting out."_

And Usagi felt, for the first time ever, alone in her own little world.

* * *

Akira was walking home alone that day, since Usagi was going to Naru's house and he needed to study. As he walked, he noticed a girl with blue hair walking while reading the book in her hand.

"Hey," He said to her. "I, uh, don't think that's a good idea. Just saying."

The raised her head. '_She has pretty eyes,_' He thought, blushing. She nodded shyly, closing the book and then continued walking. Akira shook his head. '_Strange girl,_' He thought.

**End Chapter.**


End file.
